A New Threat, A New Friend
by Q Author
Summary: After defeating Galbatorix and bringing back peace to Alagäesia, Eragon and Saphira think that there is no more evil that threatens Alagäesia, but they are wrong. Galbatorix is smarter than they expected.


**Summary:** After defeating Galbatorix and bringing back peace to Alagäesia, Eragon and Saphira think that there is no more evil that threatens Alagäesia, but they are wrong. Galbatorix is smarter than they expected.

**Chapter1: Eragon and Leaghorn**

_The vile king had given Eldunari to a magician that never fears death and the magician was ordered to revive him. Again he rises to oppose Eragon as … The Dark Demon. Join Eragon and his companions to another, rather complicated war against Galbatorix and his Undead Army and is there such a person, such a power that equalizes to the power of a Dragon Rider?_

Eragon was crowned king of Alagäesia and now he wanders in the orchard of his great palace, everything was peaceful; all was quiet as he meditated, until a dwarf scout disturbed him saying

"Your Highness Yazuac was attacked, only two survivors were left and they are badly injured. When we saw the few slayed corpses of the attackers, it was too much too look at; they are demons that had dark souls that combined bodies of dead elves, humans, dwarfs and even urgals into these giant mutilated bodies. They are alike with the Laughing Dead but obviously more powerful"

"Lead me to the survivors! Quickly!" ordered Eragon

After some running and turns Eragon and the scout reached the Infirmary where Arya, Angela and Nasuada stood.

"Arya check their life force, Angela check for any infection that may cause any disease and Nasuada place your Night Hawks at the door and lock It." said Eragon rapidly

"Eragon their life force are weak I need some other magicians to try sustain their life forces and hopefully try to heal them" Said Arya desperately

"No infection, no disease. Anything else doctor?" said Angela sarcastically

"I'll get the magicians and Jeod" said Nasuada panting

"Thank you" said Eragon hopefully

A few hours later with the magicians and Jeod everything turned out alright.

"Jeod are there any information of these devils?"

"Not in any books about beasts and demons but it might be the cause of sorcery"

"Again I thank you"

Then Eragon swiftly left the Infirmary and went to a tower called Dragon's Perch, it was called Dragon's Perch because you will often see Eragon and Saphira talking up there

"_Saphira I swore I took all of the magic of sorcery"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_Saphira it can't be him, he is dead isn't he?"_

"_Anything can be possible, remember when Brom said that you can transfer your life force to another person but it will kill you? He could have ordered someone to revive him before we killed him"_

"_But who has enough power to revive him? It probably can't be a normal magician"_

"… _He probably used Eldunari…"_

"_It can't be!"_

Then Eragon ran down and down and down until he reached the bottom. He quickly went to the armory and picked strongly made armor and the helm the dwarves gave to him. Went to the weapon smith and got Brisingr his enchanted sword, then went to the barracks to train and made sure the soldiers had the hardest training for war.

We ran me and my companions they were almost upon us, the Undead closing behind us and their terrible screams hurting our ears. My two Guardians were running slowly because of their heavy armor and the most terrible thing happened, eight arms grabbed my guardians and struggled to heave them to the darkness to be feasted.

"Remember Leaghorn to believe in yourself!"

Then he was heaved in the darkness, my first Guardian, Logan my brother.

"Leaghorn may our Ancestors guide you in your future Leaghorn…"

"Father no!"

"It is true Leaghorn you are The Great Esper" said Marcus "We are proud of you son, me and your mother. Goodbye Leaghorn, goodbye"

Then he too was heaved in to the darkness, my second Guardian, Marcus my father.

There I was in the rain, alone and surrounded by Undead, I grieved for my brother and father all night long but I kept strong I grabbed my Sky Blade and said the words of magic in our tongue:

"Ferunadul eztuk durawal" (Fly blade up in the sky by the prophets of Ayal' Thar) *Ayal' Thar sacred place of the Athans

Then there I was using the Blade as my horse and the winds my road, my road to freedom. It was a few miles away from the forest edge, a few miles to the Sanctuary of The Athans. I'm determined to get there is a castle between here and the Sanctuary no one tells me if it's full of people or not. My plan is just float over the great castle without anyone noticing if there is someone there…

Suddenly Eragon heard arrows firing and ballistae launching he was about to ask what's happening but an officer said that an object was flying just near the castle walls, it was not a dragon it looked like a sword some how

"Thank you" Eragon said

Then he got prepared for battle, called for Saphira and flew to the alien object.

Leaghorn swerved and dodged as more arrows flew towards him in great speed, he had minor wounds and bruises. He also had two major wounds, one in the shoulder, very deep; another one damaged his ribs so he can't breathe properly and would not last in battle. Trying to heal him but the wound was too big; the effort of the magic Leaghorn's using is reducing his energy lower and lower, that he had to use the magic of his blade just to sustain the healing. Then a shape of a giant dragon flew towards him.

"_This is the worst day of my life first the undead now this giant dragon flying towards me with an arrow attack appetizer? How could this day get any worse_" Leaghorn thought

Then Leaghorn, Saphira and Eragon saw each other

"Hello there what are you doing in my property?" (More like how do you want to be killed fast or slow?)

"I am Leaghorn, Great Esper" (More like get out of my way)

"I come from a far away land and I don't plan on doing anything in your palace"

"Well met Leaghorn I'm Eragon, Shadeslayer. Nice enhancement to your blade"

"Nice pet must be calm enough not to eat you"

Saphira got really angry then using Eragon to speak her words saying:

"How dare you say that you do not know who you are facing!"

Then she charged Leaghorn but magically he got two big white daggers (Made of metal unknown to Eragon and Saphira) and parried the blow. Eragon said to Saphira.

"_Enough Saphira I will face him in land"_

"_Rip his face off if you please"_

"_No I will not this will be a friendly duel"_

"_Humph"_

Eragon and Leaghorn landed down on the ground, Leaghorn was panting from the great reduce of his energy, after regaining air to breathe he took out a mysterious liquid that smelled very pleasant. Then Eragon wandered and talked to Saphira.

"Saphira _he might be a witch like Angela"_

"_No he is not; no witch can control the element of air. He might be a living servant of the king"_

"_He might but not likely with his actions and his directions is not towards the Lair of the Undead"_

"_You will invite him now"_

"_OK"_

He went closer to Leaghorn, but as he went closer Leaghorn drew his daggers like instinct

"What do you want I have no family, no home and no money. Just leave me alone" said Leaghorn with a disgusted look at Saphira and Eragon

"I propose a friendly competition; we are going to duel with your blades and my blade. If you win I let you do your quest, when I win… you will be my prisoner or you'll be added to my great army" Eragon said with a secret smile

"Then I shall compete you in this 'competition' for my quest. Let us begin" holding his white daggers Leaghorn posed in a position Eragon doesn't know of.

After that they started fighting Eragon was confident with the advantage of energy for Leaghorn's energy is very low, at least that's what he knows but what he doesn't know that the liquid Leaghorn drank is magical wine like Faelnirv. (Don't know what's the correct spelling, I bet you forgot how to spell it too ^_^)As the battle rages on Eragon got a lot less confident. Every strike Eragon tries on Leaghorn it just follows another block or parry, Leaghorn was actually surprisingly fast and the power of his blows on Eragon was powerful, he's starting to think that Leaghorn found the last egg but maybe it didn't hatch yet or he is hiding it. Now Eragon is exhausted and he can see Leaghorn is exhausted too and then Leaghorn suddenly strikes forward Eragon saw his chance and dispatched the enormous dagger from Leaghorn but forgot about the second dagger while Eragon was distracted Leaghorn pointed the other dagger on Eragon's neck and said sheathing his daggers:

"You are strong but not strong enough" Then he flew off

Eragon disappointed by being defeated mounted Saphira and he too flew off.


End file.
